


I’ll Meet You in The Light

by raspberryloser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, But also, Denial of Feelings, Holocron usage goes awry, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Moral conflicts, Multiple Dimension, Obi-Wan is having a rough time, Parallel Universes, Plot is Vibing, Slow Burn, The Force Ships It, The boys are confused basically, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryloser/pseuds/raspberryloser
Summary: Otherwise known as: Anakin & Obi-Wan go on an adventure through alternate dimensions and learn some things about themselves that change everything.Things get messy.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	I’ll Meet You in The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to thank my lovely beta, JuliaBloodyMeow! For being wonderful. You can find her on tumblr and ao3 with the same username. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this wild angsty adventure as much as I’m enjoying writing it. And trust me, this will get so much worse before it gets better.

“Really Obi-Wan, it’s alright, you can relax”

“I _am _relaxed.” Obi-Wan responded to Anakin, his finger twitching at his side. The younger man shook his head with a smile, eyes trained on the green trees of a planet coming very quickly into sight below their ship.__

____

They breached the atmosphere with a swooping whoosh. A cloudless, periwinkle sky held Anakin’s gaze like a school of scalefin caught in a net. His heartbeat a small drum against the overwhelming drone of the engine carrying them down towards Abbaji. A small inhabited planet on the outer rims of the galaxy, located within the Zuma sector.  
A small Jedi temple that was very clearly abandoned eons ago was discovered by locals several years back. The locals had notified the Jedi immediately of their findings but due to the ongoing war and nonessential nature of the mission, the council had put the investigation on hold.  
Within the past month or so, Separatists had begun attempting to coax Abaji into joining them, and the threat of an invasion has been growing stronger with each passing cycle. 

____

The planet nor it’s system aligned with the Republic, so the Abbajians had contacted the Council with barely functioning technology. The audio had reached the Jedi in a muffled mess but it did the job. It alerted them of the growing Seperatist interest in their planet.

____

Anakin had to admit, trying to gain control over a planet like Abaji was certainly a strange move on the Separatists part. Though the planet is beautiful, it is not incredibly valuable, being along the outer rim of the galaxy, nearing wild space, and nowhere near established Seperatist or Republic territory. The uniqueness of the situation caught the eyes of Master Yoda specifically. He had wondered if there was more to the planet than what had been assumed at first glance. Maybe something the Separatists had caught wind of that the Republic had not.  
So naturally, the Council decided to send their best team to prepare the planet to evade seperatist clutches and to secure the library of ancient Jedi text. 

____

The planet itself was magnificent, a swirling marble of green rainforests and lush lakes. It practically brimmed with life. Looking over it even this high in the sky, Anakin could feel the hum of the force pulsing beneath his skin. He wondered if maybe Master Yoda had been right to grow curious about the true nature of the planet.  
Obi-Wan sat silently beside him in the co-pilot seat, huffing and puffing about the speed at which Anakin was taking them down. It was something Obi-Wan had done since Anakin was around fourteen, and something he didn’t expect Obi-Wan to ever stop doing. Just as Anakin would likely never slow his madman descent to planetside. 

____

They landed with an abrupt thump that had Obi-Wan shooting daggers towards Anakin who laughed at the fierce eyes of his former master.

____

“You know, I still can’t believe the council is making us pick up these old books like errand boys.” Anakin said, standing and stretching, preparing to exit the craft and make their way to Rex who he’d spotted waving by the edge of the clearing where they landed. A good half of the 501st await them on the ground, having arrived earlier in the day. 

____

Obi-Wan smiled in his direction, “Don’t worry my friend, there will be plenty of time for you to get in on the action, Cody alerted me that the men are prepared for us to make our way to the core of the city early next morning, the officials of Yethin are getting more antsy with every passing cycle. I spoke to the personal advisor of the Queen, and from the sounds of it, the Separatist army will be closing in within the coming week.” 

____

The coming week. 

____

Anakin ground his jaw, holding in a sigh of displeasure. Being stuck on this planet for a week was not exactly what he’d had in mind. The council had really outdone themselves this time. Before Anakin could bite the heels of Obi-Wan’s comment, he shook the thoughts away, offering a lighthearted joke instead. 

____

“Well in that case, I guess we’d better get our librarian on.” 

____

“I suppose you’re right.” Obi-Wan responded with a shrug.

____

Although Anakin was prepared to defend the small city called Yethin where the majority of the Abajian population lives, it wasn’t something he would choose to do for fun. No. He would much rather be in the inner rim with Master Plo, securing valuable sectors for the Republic. Not in the far off reaches of the galaxy on some mystery planet whose people can hardly speak basic.  
Anakin was often displeased with the way in which the council had pulled him away from the battlefield for a mission such as this, as if it was something a youngling couldn’t handle alone. The thought made the coil in his stomach grow tight with a distant dull anger. Regardless of his thoughts on the mission, Anakin followed Obi-Wan down the ramp with a huff, wondering absentmindedly what skin crawling creatures wander these jungle floors.

____

—

____

In a small clearing surrounded by the Republic’s ships and a vast jungle, Rex explained to the generals all of the information the Abajians had given them about the small hidden temple. He reported that it had partially collapsed onto itself, swallowed by vines and brush, and hardly noticeable tucked against the side of a mountain. He explained that the temple may have been abandoned long before the High Republic. The text they’d inspected had faded, pages yellowed, nearly crumbling at the touch of a finger, leather bound, and inscribed with symbols whose meanings have been long lost.  
All while Rex spoke, Anakin found it difficult to focus on the words of his Commander and Obi-Wan’s questions and comments. He noted that just standing on the moist dirt of the planet, he could _feel _the temple like a beacon, or a flare gun in the force, shouting out to him. It was a neutral feeling, balanced and light, uncorrupted by the dark.__

______ _ _

Suddenly Rex was speaking again. “-and we’ve received the coordinates of the location sir,”

______ _ _

“That won’t be necessary, Rex.” Anakin said, stealing a glance towards Obi-Wan who was nodding alongside him. He knew Obi-Wan could feel it too, the pull, as if a lasso had tied itself around every fiber of his being, straining to drag him towards the location of the temple. Whatever this temple used to be used for, it’s a wonder no one else has made the discovery. Rex looked confused for only a moment before he composed himself and nodded. No doubt used to the odd antics of _Jedi _and the ways of their _force _.____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“All the same, sir. I’ll have the men ready to move out immediately.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Anakin smiled, “Thank you Commander.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Rex quipped a smirk, “Of course, sir.” And without another word, he was rounding up the 501st with a booming command, helmet sat between his waist and the crook of his elbow. Anakin smiled after him, he’d grown quite fond of Rex over the years and had found his kind yet brief words to be a great help after Ahsoka had left.  
He also knew the young togruta’s departure had hurt Rex in a similar way that it had hurt him. The pain they shared along with most of the 501st was a common thread strung throughout them, holding them together. Weaved and swathed by the bitterness of war.  
It had been a couple of months since his former padawan had placed her beads in his hand and disappeared beyond the temple steps, but Anakin was still getting used to calling Rex commander again. He wondered briefly if he would ever get used to it. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He turned to Obi-Wan after a brief moment, “You feel it too?” It was less of a question and more of a statement. Regardless, Obi-Wan responded. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. He looked slightly unnerved beneath his calm exterior. “I do. And I believe we should proceed with caution Anakin, this place is incredibly strong in the force, I would not be surprised if it has drawn other force sensitive creatures or beings.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Didn’t the Abajjian’s confirm the temple's safety?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Caution. _” Obi-Wan said, his eyes were bright in the farway light of the planet's singular sun, and Anakin was not interested in being under their fire at this particular moment in time. He nodded in a brief moment of complicity, feeling once again like Obi-Wan’s padawan.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Whatever you say. I’ll let Rex know before we head out.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anakin's relationship with Obi-Wan had grown increasingly sour as of late. There was an odd stalemate between them, as if they were only waiting for the other to strike. During Ahsoka’s _trial _\- if one could call it that- Anakin had been appalled that Obi-Wan had taken the Council’s side in the matter.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He had always seen his master as a wonderful man and admired him a great deal in his younger years. Always so professional, calm, collected, and held together. Things Anakin could never quite seem to master, no matter how much he had tried. In his younger years, Obi-Wan had been everything to him, he had practically been the center of Anakin’s universe for force sake.  
Their relationship began to change when Anakin married Padmé, and then more when Anakin began to doubt the council, and especially when Ahsoka left. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anakin stopped believing he could be as wonderful a Jedi as his master, or ever live up to his accomplishments. He also started to recognize the cracks in his master’s perfection, fully realizing all of the faults he hadn’t seen as a young boy. Blinded by Obi-Wan’s charm and effortless wit. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He especially noticed the way Obi-Wan followed the council’s every word like a blind oorg. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Obi-Wan had taken the council’s side during Ahsoka’s trial, it had dug a rut between the two men that neither refused to tend to. It had begun to fester like a wound gone too long without a bacta patch.  
Now, their training bond lies dormant between them, collecting dust, no longer as bright as it used to be. No more weekly dinners together, laughing and joking about the newest gossip surrounding the temple, no more kind words or stray walks through the gardens, admiring the way the leaves change. Neither him nor Obi-Wan chooses to talk openly about the chasm between them, instead smoothing over it like wrinkles in fine zoosha fabric, and peppering bandaids across it with sarcastic quips and toothy grins. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But none of those friendly actions were as full or real as one of Coruscant's fully waned moons. Not anymore.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And as painfully absent as Anakin’s relationship with Obi-Wan had become, his relationship with the Council as well was a whole new beast of its own. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

—

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Storm clouds rumbled across the horizon, ominous and filled with anticipation. The 501st was already grumbling on Anakin’s heels, and Rex was already snapping them back into place.  
Earlier, Obi-Wan had gone a bit further up the path. Anakin could still see him through the thick brush and wildlife, his face was angled upwards, taking in the sunlight rippling through the leaves and dappling the jungle floor. Anakin followed Obi-Wan’s eyes. The trees on this planet were magnificent, and according to what Obi-Wan had told him earlier, are one of a kind, called firethorn trees, located only within the Irugian rainforest. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The forest floor thus far had been moderately clear apart from the occasional fallen tree or large jungle plant. The air was heavy and seemed to cling to his skin in a light sheen of sweat, but Anakin found no quarrel with the long walk to the temple.  
His footsteps fell easily, and he allowed himself to enjoy the sounds drawn from the nature around him. Strange bugs flit about the trees, and colorful birds nestle into the crooks of their winding branches. Anakin eyes the birds warily, but smiles at the vibrancy of their neon pink feathers.  
The thought of Ahsoka crossed his mind, knowing she would no doubt be entertained by this strange terrain and it’s odd new animals. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Reminded again of Ahsoka, his eyes once again find Obi-Wan ahead. A pang of guilt tugs at Anakin’s heart while watching his former master so intently. The man had tried his hardest to keep them as close as possible. But Anakin had refused to return the favor, leaving his side of the bond unresponsive to Obi-Wan’s occasional pokes and prods.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One day, his trying had fizzled out to nothing. It’s possible he’d realized Anakin was not going to answer.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He wondered if Obi-Wan was hurt by that realization. _Probably not _, he reasoned. As long as Anakin had known Obi-Wan, the man had only been slightly more responsive than a protocol droid when it came to emotions. It was as if he’d been completely tone deaf his whole life. He doesn’t feel emotions the same way Anakin does, not with the same depth or passion that is largely frowned upon by the Order.  
As a child and young teenager, Anakin knew he pushed Obi-Wan very often. He had desired reciprocation of care so deeply that every once and a while Anakin broke through to him. __

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Those breaks in Obi-Wan’s cool demeanor came in the form of a hug, a real laugh, or an especially large grin. But no matter how much Anakin tried to break those durasteel walls down around his Master, they were built up just as fast as they were torn down. Obi-Wan always managed to bounce back into the calm, charming facade he wears as a mask. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Somewhere along the line, Anakin stopped trying to move that mask, he gave up and let it be. Tired of pushing and getting little in return. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Obi-Wan’s hair glittered gold in the sunlight, and the warm smile he threw over his shoulder to Anakin was unanswered. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It’s all a facade _, He thought. _Always has been, always will be_. __

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As much as Anakin was enjoying the ease of the hike, the incoming rain would change things. Both him and the men know from experience that rain turns landscapes like these into mud baths that would leave them tired, wet, and with more mud on their bodies than on the ground. So Anakin focuses on the coaxing stream of the force pulling him towards the temple. It only seems to grow stronger the closer they get to the base of the mountain. Just now, he can  
almost make out the jarring tip of it above the trees. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Obi-Wan’s brief warning of caution rings clear in his ears. He knows he must be spouting uneasiness into the force. But this strange magnetic pull was something he had never felt before, and more often than not, new feelings come hand in hand with danger. Without a doubt, Anakin knows Obi-Wan must be able to feel his anxiety in the force around them, even without a bond. But If the older man feels anything from several meters ahead in the trail, he doesn’t show it. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even closer now, the force becomes tethered tightly to his chest, and it is growing tighter with every step he takes. He can _hear _a vibration in the force, he could feel it in the ship, and now on the jungle floor— a mere two clicks away from the temple, the vibration on his soul was practically deafening. As anxious as Anakin felt, he was glad the rain seemed far enough away. It would likely hit them just as they make it to the temple.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They’d also planned on camping the night beside the mountain in tents and bedrolls before making their way back to the ships and to the capital city with the entire library in tow. So hopefully that would give enough time for the rain to cease and the mud to dry before their long trek back. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Though Anakin was unsure if he’d manage to sleep like this. With the force thrumming his body like an instrument, making the force within him sing louder than he’d ever felt. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Rex,” Anakin turns to find the Commander several steps behind him. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“General?”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Let’s try to pick up the pace a little, to avoid the rainfall.” 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rex grinned, “Wonderful idea, sir.” 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

—

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Obi-Wan could very easily feel the uneasiness boiling within Anakin, he certainly wasn’t bothering to hide it. It was causing the air in the force to stink of burnt plastic, and Obi-Wan nearly snapped over his shoulder at him to quit. Instead, he allowed the feeling or irritation to dissipate into the vibrations of the force around him.  
He had tried as much as he could to focus on the scenery around him— but the thrum of the force held his full attention. It was like a swath of fabric being pulled all around him, tingling his skin. In fact, Obi-Wan recalled, the feeling was similar to the force bond him and Anakin had once shared. It had been a gentle crooning swell of emotions within them, warm, sparkling and golden. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Memories from when they had both been a little bit younger and a little less scorched by war flitted through a stream of consciousness. The way he used to hold Anakin when he cried as a young boy, desperate for a connection Obi-Wan had trouble giving. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anakin had taught him just as much as he had taught Anakin. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They learned from each other, growing and swimming in their bond like a refreshing spring. Dipping their toes into it more and more, for longer lengths of time until it had been open constantly, _exhausted _constantly.__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As men, they fought like lightning across battlefields, mirroring each other the way dancers do, twin lightsabers in hand, trickles of sweat and blood running down their foreheads. Together they oversaw victory after victory. Even the clones spoke hushed whispers of ‘ _The Team _’ and the way they obliterated battlefields, rippling through them with the ease of wind rippling along Naboo’s countryside.  
Memory after memory trickled through Obi-Wan. Every time they had been trapped, lost, or surrounded, their signatures had clung to each other tightly. From the biting frost of Kijimi, or the heavy humid sun of Felucia, they were always together. __

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Things can change though, and they had.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They had been changing as easily as a clock ticks each cycle away. Inevitable as the force. Obi-Wan let the pain of the past go, allowing the force to devour it. It wasn’t his place to force Anakin to stay by his side. If the force willed Anakin to drift away— then so be it. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As a Padawan, Obi-Wan had been fantastic at following rules. After seeing his own master be scolded so many times for breaking them, he felt the shame as if it was his own.  
Qui-Gon’s looseness and carelessness for rules had embedded a desire deep within Obi-Wan to follow _every single rule _.__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So receiving Anakin as his padawan had practically been his undoing. Consoling a boy just taken from his mother, had been difficult. And allowing Anakin to attach himself to Obi-Wan seemed to be the only way to get Anakin to do as he was told. Anakin was the very undoing of Obi-Wan’s Jedi training, the wrench in his rule book. Reversing everything he had been taught. He was a plague that Obi-Wan began to deeply care for.  
Anakin was like sand stuck all over wet skin. Showing Obi-Wan things he had always understood, but never truly experienced before.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was an itch that Obi-Wan desperately wished to scratch. Though his teachings held him back at every angle, his own morals wouldn’t allow himself to fully return Anakin’s emotions. Anakin’s affection became something Obi-Wan had begun to depend on somewhere along the line, which was something that truly horrified Obi-Wan down to his core. It caused him to feel a quiet, suffering, fear, that he was more often than not busy hiding from himself.  
He had begun to care for Anakin, it blossomed in his chest like fire ripping across his body. Anakin was like honey, sweet and warm, golden and sparkling. The boy had grown on Obi-Wan like ivy. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So once Anakin had begun to pull away, closing himself off to their bond and changing everything about their dynamic— it had been painful for Obi-Wan. Losing his best friend had hurt much more than he’d ever expected it to. But Obi-Wan consoled that if anything, it was for the best. If anything, Anakin was doing them both a favor.  
Anakin was doing what Obi-Wan could not have brought himself to do. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Obi-Wan! _” Anakin’s voice called him from his thoughts. And suddenly his surroundings became clear. He was now standing at the foot of a grand mountain. And several footsteps away, was the crumbling entrance to the abandoned temple.__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I believe we’ve arrived.” Obi-Wan notes in slight disbelief. His voice is followed by the grumble of thunder overhead. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anakin reaches Obi-Wan’s side just as the raindrops begin to fall.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Angsty right haha? Just you wait. My posting schedule will likely be once a week once I get into the repetition of writing. The chapter count is at 15 currently— but to be honest I wouldn’t be surprised to see it climb a few!
> 
> Also feel free to come & talk to me on my tumblr of the same username (raspberryloser) where I’m fairly active! 
> 
> Last but not least, my beta is writing a dyad!obikin fanfiction at the moment as well which I’ve had the lovely honor of being the beta for. It is called Animae Dimidium Meae by JuliaBloodyMeow. You should definitely check it out!! 
> 
> (Aha pls be patient with me while I figure out linking stuff in html I’m miserable with technology)
> 
> Love y’all! <3


End file.
